Beautiful lie Dramione
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Draco has nothing but pride to keep him alive or so he thought..... Please read, trust me you'll like it....I hope anyway!


**A/N set in their 7th year at Hogwarts...**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters, just the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Beautiful lie by Amy Studt:**

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**

--

--

--

Last year had indeed been very hectic and Hermione had a big feeling that this year wasn't going to be much better. Students were bunking off of lessons and failing homework more than usual because they were all up in their dorms practicing the killing curse, should they have need to use it. Draco Malfoy was another concern, after last year and failing to kill Dumbledore the whole school especially the Slytherins had started to ignore him and treat him as dirt, and even though Hermione had always looked forward to that day when he got a taste of his own medicine she still felt terribly sorry for him. Harry was one of her biggest worries, every night he would either be down in the common room talking to himself or Sirius or he was asleep but having nightmares. Ron on the other hand was rather helpful with helping Harry when she couldn't and he would even let her crawl into his bed and snuggle up with him to cry on some occasions, which in fact seemed like every night.

Hermione had been made head girl and she was so unbothered about it that her parents and friends thought she was terribly ill.

"Hermione? Aren't you happy? You've been working for that badge since first year!" Lavender brown and a few other girls exclaimed and looked at Hermione who was blanked faced and staring at the badge in her hand.

"Of course I'm happy ,but there are more important things to worry about now," she said calmly or else she would cry again "Like staying alive and winning this war for one," she said and got up, pinned the badge into her robes and walked down to the Great hall to collect her timetable for her night rounds.

"Ah Miss Granger…" McGonagall said as the frail woman walked up to Hermione and gave her a roll of parchment then turned to face all the houses HOH and prefects who were seated at one table

"Now you all know what troublesome times we are in, and I do not mean to put any pressure on you but I must ask that if any of your house mates have any questions you must answer them," she said "The first years do not know as much and I would like to keep it that way, remember to do your homework and try not to worry too much, we haven't lost yet, Voldemort might still be out there but that is no reason to 'freak' out," she said then looked around "Has anyone seen Mr Malfoy?" she asked, but nobody said anything only shook their silly little heads "Oh well I'm sure he'll turn up," she said with a worried expression "That is all, you may leave," and at her words about twelve students all got up and left leaving Hermione to sit on her own.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said making the witch turn around again "Do you want me to go and look for him?" she asked in a small even tone.

Minerva considered this for a moment and studied Hermione's expression "If you wish Miss Granger…be careful though, go with someone." she said and watched the brave Gryffindor walk out of the great hall and down to the girls bathroom on the first floor so she could check on the pollyjuice potion she was brewing again, before she set off to find Draco. Hermione knew enough spells to keep her safe, it was only Malfoy so she saw no need to take anyone with her. Besides who would acompany her to find a muderour? Hermione walked down the cold desolate corridor and came to said bathroom. The door was already half opened but she pushed on it quietly so she could see the two figures, one that was undoubtedly moaning Myrtle and the other she wasn't quite sure until she heard voices.

"You can tell me Draco, I won't tell another soul, promise." Myrtle was hovering in the air over him until she heard a gasp at the door and Hermione cursed for being so loud. Myrtle squeaked and shot down a toilet with a slosh and Hermione walked in slowly.

Draco's head span around to look at her and he instantly wiped away his tears "What do you want Mudblood? You come to kick me while I'm down too?" he asked her.

Hermione stood there only a few steps away from him while she studied him. She slowly walked towards him and dropped to the floor in front of him and took his hands in hers with caution that he might pull away, but he didn't

"I'm not going to hurt you Draco," she said slowly and as calmly as possible, beginning to rub the back of his hand.

Draco went blanker in the face is that was possible and between the two of them they looked likes ghosts. "Why not?" he asked "You hate me." he stated

Hermione shook her head "There isn't room in this war for silly squabbles," she said squeezing his hands and paused while there was a moments silence until she broke it

"It will be ok you know," she said tears dripping from her eyes suddenly to being able to keep them in any longer until he wiped them away and she froze at his touch.

"Trust you to have so much hope Granger." he said in a non offensive tone.

**There's a sadness that they don't see,  
when you come to me, with your sorrows.  
It's not enough for you to cry,  
because you don't know why it still hurts.**

"Hope is all I have," she said as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest and burst into tears. Draco eyes were stinging from the tears that he was letting run so freely down his face as he held on to her as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

**I know we've been here a thousand times,  
With your past full of lies it's still there.**

Hermione pulled herself away "I want to help you Draco," she said "I don't want to fight you, I want to help you," she said staring into his blue eyes that had decided to look rather emotional.

"You can't Granger," he said "You can't help me, I'm in to deep this time." he said

**A constant struggle to find yourself,  
But I know that I can't help at all, no.**

Hermione stiffed but that only made her cry more "Let me try…" she said "Please let me try." she said "You need help Draco, I cant stand back and watch you breakdown," she said "We need to help eachother, let me try." she repeated.

"Just go Granger!" he said changing his tone and pushing her away form him reluctantly "Take your mudblood self and go, don't come back and don't tell anyone about what just happened." his eyes were growing colder as if he was purposely bottling up all his emotions.

Hermione flinched at his tone but got up and left "It will be ok." she whispered again with tear filled eyes and left.

**You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.  
Alive oh yeah.  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,  
so please, don't leave it all up to me.**

Draco was at the Slytherin table the next morning eating breakfast; he didn't look at Hermione or do anything except push his food around the plate.

**See the way they talk with you,  
they're always trying to prove, that they are better.**

"Hey! Draco! How you doing?" Blaise Zabini called from the top of the table with such arrogance it made Hermione look. "You feeling ok after your little cry in the girls bathroom?" he hollered so the rest of the hall could hear.

**You run away because you can't take,  
the way they make you feel.**

Draco looked up but didn't react, he saw no point, he just got up and left without one glance at the Gryffindor who was concerned about him and had gotten up to follow him.

Draco ran down the corridors trying to find somewhere he could lock himself in a room and smash something or yell or do anything that would get rid of this pain. Hermione ran after him until she caught up with him and pulled on his robes so he would face her.

**Another self-ache behind locked doors,  
But then nobody knows that something's wrong,  
you made a cage that you cannot break,  
I tried but I can't help at all.**

"I thought it told you to stay away from me Mudblood!" Draco growled at her and pulled his sleeve away from her grasp. Hermione flinched again at the name he called her but started to feel her heart rate rise and tears in her eyes form as he started to cry in front of her. Silver tears just dripping down his face silently.

**You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.  
Alive oh yeah.  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,  
So please, don't leave it all up to me.**

Hermione stepped closer to him so she was pressed up against him "It will be ok…" she whispered again while she wiped his tears away and his eyes closed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him again and held on to him "Don't give in Draco," she said into his chest "Please don't give in, you can do this, it will all be ok," she murmured so quietly into his chest that he wrapped his arms around her.

Draco pulled her chin up to his face and kissed her so delicately Hermione thought she might die of shock.

**I can feel you,  
I can heal you,  
I can help you.  
It's a beautiful lie, lost in silence, trapped by violence, oh.  
(It's a beautiful lie, beautiful lie)  
You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.  
Alive oh yeah.  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,  
So please, don't leave it all up to me**

Draco broke the kiss still holding her waist and her close to him, his nose touching hers and their breath on each others faces and tears combined. "Its out of my hands Hermione, I'm supposed to do what I'm told, I failed, I've disgraced my own name and my family have disowned me," he whispered to her "I don't have anything left…"

"You have me." she whispered back

**You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.  
Alive oh yeah.  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,  
So please, don't leave it all up to me.**

"Do you mean that?" he said and she nodded and fell into his arms again "I mean it," she replied and nuzzled her head into his chest again and inhaled in his scent "I want it so badly, for it all to just be ok, I want Harry to get a decent nights sleep, I want Ron to stop worrying, I want you to hold me and never let go," she said "I just want it all to stop…" she cried into his robes "But it wont and it can't and I don't want to fight, I'm running out of energy…" she said "I'm so worn down I cant hold it together anymore." she said as she ran a hand down so she was touching his dark mark "I don't want any more pain Draco," she said. The platinum haired boy stroked her head then held her chin up again so she was looking at him "it will be ok…" he said back "I don't know how but it will all be ok," he said and let her burry her face into him again as he held her tight and tried to soothe her with comforting words.

**I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie, so please don't leave it all up to me.**

--

--

--

**A/N what did you think? I re read it when I had finished and i listened to the song with it and I made my self sad. Still hope you like it, let me know what you thought! x x**


End file.
